Unclaimed Closure
by Calisto
Summary: A Future Trunks fic that came to me when I was listening to a depressing song and thinking about the saddest part of the History of Trunks movie. Please R/R.
1. Chapter1

Author's note: Ok, I won't bore you long, just a second honest! Ok, hi! My name's Calisto, but you can call me Cal for short. I got the idea for this fic when I fell asleep singing 'Through her eyes' by Dream Theater over and over in my head. Depressing I know. Anyway, I am still trying to sort out the plot of this fan fic in my head. I know it's really short so far and all, but the chapters WILL get longer I SWEAR! Any suggestions, review them too me. ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I swear. It's owned by Akira Toriyama (God) and FUNimation (Satan) that being in the sense of Gods of course ahehe.  
  
  
  
A shadow moved. Trunks' breath caught in his throat as he quickly turned to the movement, but his gaze met only darkness. Yet he sensed them. Felt their power envelope him with maddening hatred and anger. Anger only they could generate in him. He felt it rising from the pits of his soul, edging to the surface slowly, but surely.  
  
Suddenly, he was struck hard in the back and flew a few feet away into a wall, invisible in the darkness. Pain surged through Trunks as he struggled to his hands and knees. Regardless of his vigorous training and almost impossibly huge teenage muscles, Trunks felt drained of all his energy. He hardly had enough energy to turn his head to his attackers, much less defend himself if they struck again.  
  
It was, indeed, them. The duo who had destroyed all he held dear. His father, his friends, and his master. Rage coursed through his veins like fire.  
  
"Look 17. It's that kid again." A young woman stood beside a man, almost identical to her, save the hair color.  
  
"What do you say we finish him off this time 18? His antics are beginning to bore me." With that, 17 lifted his finger and pointed it at the helpless teenager. Trunks' eyes widened in fear and he cried out as a large powerful beam struck him in his back and he collapsed to the floor.  
  
Trunks shook madly and he jolted upright in his bed. He was breathing hard, and looking around, trying to get a hold of his surroundings. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face and had settled on his lip. His mouth and throat were dry and he needed a drink. As Trunks realised that he was in his room, he sighed deeply, and flopped back onto his bed. What was going on? Why wouldn't they stay out of his dreams? It had been two years since he had beaten the androids, yet they still plagued him in, and out of his dreams. They were there, in the back of his mind when he was training. And they always brought back the same anger, the same hatred as the day when he had found his best friend and master dead on the ground of a demolished city.  
  
Trunks placed his hand to his head and sighed. He had supposed long ago that they would not leave him, that they would always be there, unless he could find some form of closure. Any kind of closure. Grunting, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. Shocked, he took his hand away from his face and held it before him, staring at how it shook. He smiled the tiniest bit. He was still affected by his dream, he supposed as he swung his feet over the side of his bed and placed them on the fuzzy carpeting of his large bedroom floor. His head pounding with the force of his head-ache, he stumbled out of his bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. Flicking on the light switch that immediately illuminated the small room, he took one glance at his reflection and regretted his actions. His periwinkle hair was a mess and large dark bags hung lazily under his eyes. Trunks sighed. His lack of sleep was, in the most part, at the fault of the androids. 'I thought they would leave me if I killed them, gotten revenge for Gohan's death. How wrong I was. All I got was sleepless nights and countless hours of deep thought.'He moaned. 'I could have gotten that before I killed them.'Feeling the pasty, dry taste in his mouth and throat, and the pounding of his head-ache, Trunks remembered his purpose. He grabbed an empty cup off the counter top and filled it with water from the sink. Popping a few pills in his mouth he swallowed them with a drink of water.  
  
Moments later found Trunks flopping in his bed again, struggling to get comfortable. His cold sweat was gone leaving his forehead slightly damp. His shakiness remained, but not enough to bother him too much. 'Maybe now I can get some sleep'. He shuddered. Oh how he wished for a deep dreamless sleep where the androids retreated to leave him hours of depression-less slumber... "Ha!" he laughed. "That'll be the day." With that, he turned over once and fell into the deep, dark, chasms of his memories, catching whatever sleep he could before the androids haunted him again.  
  
Author's Note: So yea, there it is. You want more, review and I'll write more. Simple as that. Tah tah! 


	2. Chapter2

Author's note: Hiya everyone!! Extremally sorry for not having this chapter up sooner.I've been busy with other projects (*cough* What If we woke up beside the DBZ guys *cough *) and school. If you haven't read my What If We Woke Up Beside The DBZ Guys fic yet, you should! It's really funny (apperantly.I've only done one chapter and I already have 28 reviews)! So yea. Please forgive me.I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Honest!! Ok, I'll let you read this. Oh and by the way, it's really emotional. Make sure you have a box of kleenex somewhere nearby. Ok, here you go, the second chapter of Unclaimed Closure! Please review!!!!!!! (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I think Akira Toriyama does. yea I'm sure he does. Akira Toriyama kix a$$!!! Cool manga GOD anyways.  
  
  
  
  
  
Crunch, munch. Crunch, munch. The sound reverberated through the small kitchen as Trunks Brief ate his Cheerios. He shovelled spoonful after spoonful of his favorite cereal into his mouth. He had grown hungry from his restless sleep the previous night, and needed his strength for the coming work day.  
  
"Wow! The Art district has finally been rebuilt. Maybe now this city will regain some of its lost culture." His mother who sat across from him at the kitchen table blew at the steam rising from her coffee cup and held a newspaper in front of her. His hand reached his cup of orange juice and downed it in one gulp. "I mean," his mother continued. "We lost so much of it because of the androids and their destructive nature..."  
  
Trunks gulped down the last of his cereal as he tried to forget his dream the night before and reached for the cereal box again. Bulma turned her gaze to him. "You sure are hungry this morning son."  
  
Trunks shrugged. "I gotta keep up my strength you know."  
  
"I know, but 4 boxes?" Bulma's gaze fell on the empty cheerio boxes nearby. "Isn't that a bit...much?"  
  
"What can I say? I'm hungry."  
  
Bulma's brow furrowed. "There's something bothering you. Is it the androids again?" Trunks avoided her gaze. "Come on Trunks, tell me."  
  
"...I had another dream last night." Bulma's face fell.  
  
"...Oh dear... not another one..." Trunks shrugged and grabbed his Capsule Corp hat, preparing to head out to work as head construction worker in the reconstruction committee for Pepper City. "Shouldn't you stay home today? It doesn't look as if you've slept well. And with that dream about the androids...stay home."  
  
"No Mom. It's alright, I'm fine." Bulma rose from her seat at the table and stood in front of him.  
  
"No you're not. You're awfully pale, and just look at those nasty bags under your eyes!" She began to poke and prod her son, checking for a temperature and what not.  
  
"Mom, I'm...I'm FINE-,"  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
The two looked at each other, then Bulma strode to the door. "Coming!" Trunks turned away with his arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to go to work today and he was going to. Whether he had to- "What is this? ... Well my word!" Curiosity got the better of him as he turned to the door, wondering what his mother was ooh-ing and aw-ing about. As he drew nearer, he could clearly see a small envelope. It was pink and emitted the smell of fresh roses. Trunks Brief was scrawled clearly across the front of the envelope in maroon colored ink.  
  
Bulma grinned. "Looks like you have an admirer!"  
  
"Give me that." Trunks sneered at his mother and grabbed the envelope. Ignoring his mothers chuckling from behind him, he carefully opened it. He pulled out a small page of longhand written in the same maroon colored ink. He sat down at the table and began to read. Work could wait.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
You don't know me, but I know you. I cannot tell you how. Not yet. Not here. Soon, though, you will know who I am, and why I am reaching you in this harboured way.  
  
I know a lot more about you, then you would ever think possible. I know that you have strength beyond normal human conception. I know you were the one to beat the androids. I know that they haunt you in your dreams, and during your normal everyday life. And I know about the dragon balls.  
  
You are most probably wondering how I know all this. All I can tell you, is that I am a lot closer than you think I am. I see you every day, though we haven't breathed a word to each other.  
  
I will contact you soon. When I do decide to show myself to you, you will know it is me. I promise.  
  
Trunks nearly fell out of his chair in shock. His mother started at his white face and round white eyes. His jaw was nearly off it was hanging so low. "Trunks honey? What's wrong?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh ... nothing mom." Trunks decided against telling his mother about the note. It would only worry her more.  
  
"Are you sure Trunks?" he tried as hard as possible to keep a straight face. "Well . . . all right. But I still want you to stay home from work today and get some rest." Trunks scowled, but eventually gave in. He was tired, and he knew it. Sighing, he picked up the phone and called in sick. Then he trudged begrudgingly up the stairs and flopped on his bed, not bothering to undress.  
  
  
  
Darkness. Silence. A very dangerous and scary combination. Both enveloped him. Trunks spun around, feeling sweat form on his forehead. 'Oh no.' he thought. 'Not again...why can't they just leave me alone...'  
  
Trunks' worst fears were realized as the black backdrop faded away, revealing a completely different scene. The buildings in the city were fully demolished. Hunks of cement and shards of glass covered the ground completely. The sky poured with depressing rain and purple lightning shot across the sky in jagged strips of jolting electricity. There was something very familiar about this scene. Trunks' breath caught in his breath. Tears threatened to burst from his eyes. "Oh no. No. Not this. Beat me, hurt me, whatever you want just please. Please. Don't make me relive this." He begged to the chilled night air and falling to his knees.  
  
His shaking voice echoed off the buildings around him. His eyes moistened and he struggled to gulp them back down. His cries were in vain however, as he saw the body of his friend and master a few feet away to his left. Gohan was motionless, his body broken, his eyes staring blankly back at Trunks.  
  
Trunks' eyes went wide and he choked on his own breath. The pain of it all came flooding back to him again as he stared back at the stiff body of his best friend. "Oh God...Oh God No....Oh Gohan...Oh my God..."  
  
Then the tears came. They flooded his eyes and blurred his vision as he struggled to his feet. His limp wet hair hung over his eyes, but he didn't care. He staggered over to his friend's side. Falling to his knees beside Gohan's corpse, Trunks gently laid his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Oh God...Oh God No....Oh Gohan...Oh my God..."  
  
The tears flowed freely down Trunk's cheeks which were already wet from the rain. They flooded his eyes and blurred his vision as he struggled to his feet. His limp wet hair hung over his eyes, but he didn't care. Trunks gently laid his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Gohan . . . " Trunks's whispered voice was swallowed by a sudden clap of thunder following a flash of lightning. His body wracked with sobs as he hugged the body of his best friend . . . the only friend he had ever known. The grief he had wished to forget overcame him, fogging up his senses. All he could feel was pain . . . and loss.  
  
  
  
Trunks gasped and fairly jumped up in his bed. His heart was beating wildly. His eyes were wild with fright and his body was wrapt in a cold sweat. He looked quickly around at his surroundings establishing where he was, then broke out into fits of hysterical tears.  
  
"Gohan. Gohan. Gohan. Gohan." He sobbed, trying to rid himself of the horrible memories. They played over and over in his mind. He curled himself up into a ball and grasped at his hair, trying to push the picture of his dead friend out of his mind.  
  
"Trunks! Honey, what's wrong?" Bulma cried, throwing open the door. She rushed to his side and began stroking his hair that was wet from sweat. Not getting an answer, but realising that he was extremely upset, she sat on the edge of the bed and wrapt her arms around his shaking form. "It's ok. It's ok hun."  
  
"No mom. It's NOT ok." Trunks shouted. "I mean . . . I can't take this anymore. I can't stand being haunted by Gohan's death. I can't stand being haunted by those damn androids!" Trunks clenched his fists, his fury escalating above his grief.  
  
Bulma, shocked at her son's furious outburst, edged away from him a bit. "...I-I don't know what to say..."  
  
As quickly as it had come, Trunks' anger was gone. He turned to his mom with sad, sorrowful eyes. Bulma gasped at the fear and sorrow hidden in their periwinkle depths. "...What do I do mom?" he asked in defeat hoping that by some miracle she would have the answer. "What do I do?"  
  
Bulma searched her vast mind for something to say, all the while still locked in her son's gaze. "I don't know son...I don't know." Trunks slumped back in his bed in despair. He kept his tears in check and slowed his breathing. She studied his form and pondered with a heavy heart. How could two androids bring her child, son of the Prince of Saiyans himself, to a blubbering, crying form on his bed?  
  
Shaking her head, Bulma stood up. "It's 1:00 pm. I have to go to work now. Call me if you need anything..." She said, taking one last glance at Trunks before she left the room. Trunks sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. He clutched his pillow hard, drawing every last bit of comfort that he could from it's softness.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey.so what did you think? Please tell me it's good.I haven't been in the writing funk for a while so it took me a long time to write this. Lost a lot of sleep over it.THANK KAMI FOR COFFEE!!!!! Woo hoo!! Score.;) Anyways, please review!!!!!! ( 


	3. Chapter3

Hey everyone! Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I really am. I just haven't had the time to write like I used to. But, it's ok now! You know why? Because I wrote THIS!! Mwahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa...........oh I'm evil. Anyways, read and enjoy....Oh. And I'm sorry about all the bad things that happen to Trunks, but it's supposed to symbolize him having a bad day, ok? Byes!!! Happy reading! ^-^! Oh yes, and there is 'mild' language used in this chapter*chuckle* so if you have ANY trouble with it, don't read any further! Mwahaha...  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder if they ever actually read these...No I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"Shut the FUCK up!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks shouted thrusting his arm out into the half darkness of his bedroom at his unknown foe. When he felt a crash and his fist coming in contact with something, he awoke fully, trying to open his eyes to see what he had hit. His eyes were groggy with sleep and it took a while for him to adjust them to the darkness of his room. He groaned half to himself when he saw his alarm clock, half demolished and hanging off the side of his night stand. The blinking letters on the front flashing 8:30 a.m before going completely black.  
  
Sighing, Trunks fell back into his soft pillows, wiping at the sweat that covered his fore head. He took in deep shaky breaths as tears fell softly down his cheeks. "Why won't they leave me alone?" he asked the darkness of his room in a sorrow filled voice. His head was filled with visions of the androids and his dead friend.  
  
Swallowing the sobs that threatened to burst forth, Trunks shook his head. He swung his bare legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. Adjusting his blue boxer shorts and his white night shirt, Trunks walked over to his bedroom window and opened the blinds. Morning light filled the room and Trunks had to squint to see out of it. The chirping of birds met his ears as he opened his window fully, letting the warm, sweet smelling morning air stream in. He breathed in deep, filling his lungs with the good, fresh air, and sat back down on his bed. Placing his head in his hands he stared down at the floor. Getting that breath of fresh air had made him feel somewhat better, and he sighed. He couldn't let these dreams affect him. Shaking his head, as if to rid himself of the painful memories, he walked to the bathroom and prepared his morning shower. He hadn't had one yesterday morning and now he felt just downright groddy.  
  
Stepping into the warm, steaming water made him feel so good, he almost forgot about the androids. Almost. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The blue shampoo bottle caught his eye and he squirted a large glob of the shiny white goop onto his hand. His fingers worked the soap through his silky periwinkle hair fervently, then rinsed it out thoroughly. Lathering himself up with soap, Trunks scrubbed at his body, trying to rid himself of the invisible film that he imagined had formed on his body overnight.  
  
With that done, Trunks was left to relax. He leaned against the wet shower wall and closed his eyes, letting the warm water flow all down his front. It collected at his feet and down the drain, moving as a smooth river. The sound was soothing as it fell on Trunks' ears. With the warm water cleansing and soothing his skin, and the moist mist rising up from the water and resting peacefully on his face, Trunks sighed. Resting against the wall of the shower, he fell into a very rare blissful and peaceful sleep.  
  
Knock Knock Knock.  
  
Trunks awoke to gentle rapping on the bathroom door. Stretching and turning off the now cold water, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I coming..." he called as he scuttled across the cold tile floor to open the door.  
  
It was his mother, all dressed and ready for work. "Hey Trunks, aren't you ready for work yet?"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "W-what time is it??"  
  
"It's 9:00....I thought you have to be at work at 9:15." Trunks answered Bulma's question by cursing.  
  
"Fuck. Alright I'll be out in a bit mom."  
  
"Ok. Hu-."  
  
Slamming the door in her face, Trunks ran to the mirror. He rubbed himself all over with his fluffy white towel, drying himself hurriedly. He threw on some warm clean clothes fresh from the dryer that morning, combed his hair, brushed his teeth and tore out of the bathroom.  
  
He zipped through the kitchen to the porch. He threw on his light coat and a hat, slipping on some shoes as he hopped towards the door. The door was wide open and the sun was shining down at his feet when he finally heard that his mother was talking to him.  
  
"TRUNKS!!" He turned around impatiently to meet her angry eyes. "How loud do I have to yell to get your attention?"  
  
Trunks sighed. "Sorry Mom, I'm just in a-."  
  
"This came for you today." She thrust an envelope angrily at him and stomped past him out the door. Trunks didn't even notice. He was staring at the paper in his hand.  
  
'...Another...' Trunks broke free from his reverie and glanced at the clock. 'Shit! I'm going to be late...' he glanced at the envelope once more, then shoved into his pocket. 'Later...'  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed as he walked solemnly out of his boss's office. Thundering in his head, was his employer's shrill, angry shout. 'If you are late again Trunks Briefs, you're FINISHED!!! You hear me? I would make sure that you never worked at this construction company AGAIN!! You hear me, boy?' Trunks shuddered. How could he NOT? The guy was screaming his lungs out at Trunks, who was only 5 minutes late. Tipping his head up and letting the warm sun fall on his face. He opened his eyes to the morning sky, and stared up at the clouds. A few seagulls flew low, directly over him, swooping down near him every once in a while. "Now that's odd behav-,"  
  
Plop.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in horror as he felt something land on his head. He slowly removed his hat and held it before him. There, on the very top of his hat, was the grossest, raunchiest, most disgusting pile of bird shit he had ever seen. Groaning, Trunks paused a moment, looking at the bird waste, then back up to the sky and the birds with a vengeance. It could have been his eyes playing tricks on him...but, he could have sworn one winked at him. Then, in a flutter of wings, the birds hurried off to the west, away from the morning sun. Shaking his head, he walked towards his supervisor to ask for a bathroom break.  
  
"Yo Bill, can I-,"  
  
"No."  
  
"...come on, please? At least let me-,"  
  
"No."  
  
"...but you're not even li-,"  
  
"No."  
  
Trunks turned away in disgust. "Fine." He stomped away, muttering obscenities under his breath. As he plowed his way to his work site, trying to ignore the laughter of his fellow workers at his poop covered cap, his anger escalated. 'This is just great. First I'm threatened by my boss, shit on by birds, then my supervisor's an ass. What could possibly happen to make this any worse?"  
  
The words had barely escaped his mouth when the corner of the envelope in his pocket jabbed his leg. He looked down at it, and furrowed his brow. Taking it out and hiding behind some two by fours, Trunks began to read the letter, curious, yet half dreading what it had to say.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
It is me again. In my darkest moments I like to write your letters, and occasionally stroke your picture. It pains me to have to keep hidden from you, but you will understand why I must when you know who I am. I have seen things Trunks. Seen you do things. Things that no human man can do. I've seen you perform the impossible, and yet, you live on, as if it never happened. Living a lie. But I know what happened Trunks. And I know what's going to happen. Your troubles are far from over.  
  
They are looking for you Trunks. And when they find you, they will kill you. There will be no future for you unless you listen to every word I say Trunks. Obey my every written word. Only then will you survive this nightmare.  
  
Whatever you do, do NOT go to work. Do not even leave the HOUSE. Their spies come in many shapes and forms and have been dispersed throughout the city. They have watchful eyes and quick witted thoughts. You must stay out of sight at all times, and whatever you do, don't fly. They can sense power levels. Keep your temper in check and your levels hidden.  
  
That is all that I can tell you right now. Please trust me Trunks.  
  
  
  
The letter and envelope dropped to the ground as Trunks stared blankly ahead of him. So far he had done everything that he could possible do, wrong. Scooping up the letter and shoving it into his pocket again, he scrambled to his feet and ran to the office, yelling that he quit. Then, he cautiously made his way home, trying his best to stay in the back alleys, and the shadows between buildings. Whenever he met someone, his eyes grew wide and he scuttled away, not knowing if they were a spy or not.  
  
He was breathing heavily in fright and exhaustion by the time he stepped on his back porch. Trunks opened the door and stepped inside, feeling safe and secure within the familiar walls of his home. Sitting down in a chair by the table, Trunks pulled out the letter once again, and stared at it.  
  
'Why did I do that? Why did I give up my job? Because a letter from some mysterious, love crazed girl told me to?' Trunks furrowed his brow as he stared hard at the now very rumpled paper. But he knew. It was much more than that. He couldn't explain it...but he felt that he could trust this girl, this concealed human who seemed more like a stalker than anything else.  
  
Trunks sighed and this time folded the letter carefully, smoothing it out and putting it on the table. His eyes gazed lazily around his quiet, empty kitchen, and rested on the phone.  
  
...Should he call his mom? It would make her worry more but...Trunks knew that he had to tell her. This was getting deep. Deeper than he felt comfortable with. He sighed and picked up the receiver, pressing it to his ear as he raised his hand to punch in the number to his mother's office at the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Mwahahahahahaaaaaaaa! Sorry about the whole Trunks getting shit on by a bird thing, I just had to get him to look at them more...for an unknown reason of course...heh heh...anyways, tell me what you think!! I am EAGERLY awaiting your review! And hey, tell me what you think the spies are going to be!! I want to know what you guys think and ^-^ If you are right! Mwahaha...ok, until I write another Chapter (Which should be soon because Fritz won't let me stop) Farewell!! :) 


	4. Chapter4

Author's Note: Well I have nothing much to say except that this chapter is a bit.uh.sad. No, more like depressing. Like.yea. Grab a tissue.Anyways here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so don't sue me blah blah blah blee blee blee blah. Just read. And REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed and placed the phone on the hook once more. He sat gingerly down in a chair at the table and placed his head in his hands, his fingers curling in his long periwinkle bangs as furrowed lines creased his forehead. His mother had taken the news harder than he had thought and was on her way right then to protect him. He had fought with her a little, telling her that it was a foolish thing to do, risk getting fired from an extremely well paying job to come and protect him. 'Besides,' he had said, 'I can take care of myself.' She hadn't listened, of course, and insisted on taking a week off work.  
  
Trunks unfolded the creased and crumpled letter and read it over once more. Who was this mysterious person who kept leaving him letters? And why did he trust her? He sighed and leaned back, balancing on the two back legs and tipping his head back, closing his eyes to the world. He couldn't explain why he trusted these mysterious letters, he just, felt something from them. He felt he could trust this person with his life.  
  
A sudden noise at the door made him tip over in the chair. His mother was soon hovering over him in a maroon business suit, with her blue hair tied back in a hastily made bun, a few strands caressing the side of her face as if she was stressed out. "Trunks! Sweetie...are you alright?"  
  
He winced slightly at the pain in his backside as he struggled to his feet. "Fine. Mom...you didn't have to come here. You know you can't do anything."  
  
Bulma's arms enfolded him and held him close to her heart. "I can be here Trunks. I can be here to help you. Support you. Give you the love you need." She looked up at him, her eyes wide with sincerity. "I wanna know who it is that is doing this to my baby!"  
  
"Mom...even if we did know, you wouldn't be able to help. And I wouldn't let you. You should know better than that."  
  
Bulma sighed and placed her hand on the back of a chair, using it to balance herself as she felt suddenly, emotionally weak. "I know...I know...it's just..." Trunks raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down at the table, gesturing for her to sit and talk with him. He frowned slightly at the forlorn way his mother sat down in the chair. She looked strangely upset, and he took up her hands in his lovingly.  
  
"Mom....is...is anything wrong?" he asked, his deep blue eyes penetrating her defences as she looked into them.  
  
"...I can't hide it anymore Trunks. I can't...I can't live with it." A dam burst inside of Bulma's soul and she poured out her feelings into tears and sobs.  
  
A look of pure concern leapt over Trunks' face and he crossed to the other side of the table to give her a warm hug. When Bulma finally calmed down enough to talk she let him go. She looked down at her son, kneeling before her, and a lump rose in her throat. She never thought she'd be telling him this. "Trunks...I ...have nightmares...too. Though...most of them...aren't completely about the androids. They're...they're about..." She cried again, but this time Trunks urged her on. "They're about, your father, Vegeta."  
  
Trunks' spirits fell at the mention of the Saiyan Prince. "My father? What about him?" He asked, confused.  
  
Bulma's eyes cast downward. "...I have had...a re-occurring dream. I don't know for how long...I think since I learned of your fathers death. But since then...the moment I go to sleep, he's there. Memories would fill my mind. Good ones. Of the good times we've had. He would be laughing, smiling, or just cracking a joke. But then..."  
  
Bulma paused a moment and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Two tears escaped from her eyes and traced their way down her cheek. Trunks reached a finger up and brushed them away carefully. "Go on..." he coaxed.  
  
Drawing a careful, wavering breath and trying to keep her emotions in check, Bulma continued, struggling to put into words the most painful part of her dream. "...then...he'd be suddenly alone, in the middle of a clearing in the woods. He'd be sitting on a rock in front of a stream...hunched over. I would move in closer to see what is going on...and...he'd look up at me with tears in his eyes. He'd been crying. He would get up, and a tear would trickle down his face..." Bulma was lost in her description as her finger went up to demonstrate the descending path of the lone tear. "...and he'd hold me, hug me and kiss me...telling me to hold on. To never let him go. That he loved me...and cherished me...and that he would always be with me."  
  
She sighed, and then placed her hand on Trunks', finally looking into his eyes. "Then...darkness would surround us. Complete and utter darkness. A sort of...evil inky blackness that I never even knew existed. And...and suddenly, they would come. The two devils would begin to grab him, grasping him, trying to rip him away from me. He would break out crying and hold onto me tightly, shouting at me to not let him go, to not let them kill him. His eyes...they would be so full of terror...of an unholy fright as he clung to me. And I would try to hold him close, I would try and save him...but they always steal him away...just out of my reach. Then..." She stopped, trying to regain her composure and burying her face in her hands again, rocking back and forth in her chair slightly. She looked back up at Trunks trying to get her words out quickly. "They'd kill him. Right in front of me. They would tear him limb from limb, shredding him alive while he cried out in pain, and his dying eyes bored into mine. And I'd scream and beg and plead them to stop. I even tried racing towards them to maybe save him, but I couldn't get closer to them somehow. And...I would not be able to do anything, but stand there and watch."  
  
Trunks cradled her in his arms once more as she broke out in tears, burying her face in his chest as she unloaded her grief. His mind was contemplating what she had just said. Was he so blind that he didn't notice before? How could he have not realised how miserable his mother really was inside if he knew her so well? Was he so wrapped up by his own grief that he hadn't stopped to actually make sure she was doing alright? Trunks clung to his mother, holding her close and burying his face in her blue mess of hair. Two tears rolled down his cheeks and disappeared among her hair as he stuttered, "Mom...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't notice before. I'm so sorry."  
  
Bulma stopped and pushed him back slightly, shaking her head defiantly. "No Trunks, there is no way you could have known. I didn't want you to know. I hid it well. Don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. Nothing."  
  
Trunks cast his eyes down guiltily. He sighed deeply and brushed away the tears on his cheeks. "Ok." His breath came in wavering gasps as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. They looked at each other and made an agreement. They both needed some rest...but not sleep. Neither of them could have bared sleep. Trunks carried his mother up the stairs to her bed and set her down gently among its covers. "There. Rest now. If you need anything, holler. I'll be right next door in the spare bedroom." He was determined to set things right.  
  
Bulma nodded weakly and turned herself over so she was facing the wall. "Ok...thank you Trunks."  
  
Smiling slightly, Trunks made his way to the door. "No problem mom." Closing the door, Trunks let out a deep sigh and headed to the room next door. He sighed and flopped himself down on the bed weakly and stared at the ceiling, becoming mesmerised by the stucco patterns. He had some thoughts that needed sorting. 


	5. Chapter5

(Author's Note: Here is the 5th chapter to Unclaimed Closure that I worked on while FF.net was down. I also updated my 'What if we woke up beside the DBZ guys?' fic if any of you read that...this chapter is full of action. It's kinda weird...but I FINALLY get to show you guys who this girl is!! Enjoy! And if you do? Please review...)  
  
Disclaimer: How many time do I have to say this. 'I don't own DBZ. Don't sue me.' Oh yea, and I don't own Chrono Cross either.  
  
  
  
~This is your cemetery...your cemetery...get ready to DIE!~  
  
Trunks shot up in the bed and yelled out. His body was caked with sweat and his soft hair clung damply to his forehead. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he sat panting, frightened and shocked, as he always feels after dreaming of that menacing pair.  
  
Shaking his head, Trunks ran his fingers through the silky lengths of hair on his head and wiped away some sweat from his brow. Then, he slowly brought his shaking hand in front of him. It was vibrating, echoing the fact that his nerves were shot. Taking a deep, arduous breath, Trunks swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his head in his hands. 'I must have fell asleep.' he thought, drawing another quivering breath. He blinked his eyes quickly to prevent the flow of tears from beginning. He could feel them welling up from the core of his being, but he pushed them down, not allowing them to fall.  
  
He staggered to his feet, rocking slightly as his head spun. He placed his hand on the dresser to steady himself and placed his other to his forehead. After the world stopped revolving, he stepped out of the warm, sunny room, into the dark hallway and peeked his head into the door next door, where his mother was resting. To his surprise and alarm, she wasn't there. Concern filled him as he stumbled down the stairs. He reached the bottom and stopped suddenly, hardly daring to breathe. His eyes grew wide as he slowly turned to the living room window. Something wasn't right.  
  
It was darker than it should be outside. A moment ago, when he had woken up, the sun had been shining through the window in the spare room. He would have suspected a cloud, but the shadow had a sort of rippling effect to it. Being careful to keep his emotions and power level in check, Trunks inched forward towards the window. He took a deep breath, and looked out of it, looking up at the shadowed sky. What he saw, stole his breath.  
  
Birds. There were hundreds of them. They circled his house like a swarm, a massive body moving as one. There were all kinds of birds, and it seemed they had some sort of purpose about them. Something about them scared Trunks to death. His mouth went dry as he wheeled around and tore from the living room. He ran to the kitchen, searching out his mother. He had to make sure she was ok. And there she was, staring as he was out the kitchen window at the multitudes of winged devils. She turned to Trunks and pointed at them. "Trunks, you have to see this. Birds...there's so many!" She hadn't noticed the frightened and panicked look on Trunks' face until she looked back the second time. "Trunks hun, what's wrong?"  
  
He ran to his mother and held her firmly but gently by the arms. "Mom, I think these are the spies. The spies that the letter was talking about. They were at work today mom, and they were swarming around me. Then, as if as one, they took off to the west. Mom, I think they may have followed me home."  
  
Bulma's eyes grew wide, and she blinked in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak her own nameless fears as to what Trunks had just said, when suddenly, her face went a deathly pale and she fainted in his arms. "Oh no." he thought. "We have to get out of here."  
  
Knock Knock.  
  
The sound at the door nearly stopped his heart. He stared at the wooden door and didn't dare breathe. What if the thing at the door was another spy or, even worse, them themselves?  
  
Suddenly, a female voice called out. "Let me in Trunks! Please. There's no time to lose!" Carefully laying his unconscious mother on the cold tile floor, he ran to the front door and flipped the latch, letting whoever it was into the house.  
  
She bustled in without a word to Trunks and rushed to his mother's side, dark black cloak flowing around her. Trunks didn't need words to know that she was the one who had been sending him these letters all this time. Almost as tall as Trunks himself, she stood about 5'10" from the ground. The only other feature visible to Trunks was the long curly red strands of hair that eluded the sheltered protection of her hood. Circling his mother quickly, she knelt down to her. "She will have to be carried."  
  
Suddenly, a shrill screech erupted from outside the building. It shook the house like a miniature earthquake and was so loud that Trunks had to cover his ears. He turned to the girl and shouted to her above the noise. "What is that?"  
  
"The birds! They're calling them...we have to hurry!!" Trunks stopped and stared at the girl who finally looked back at him. From underneath the cloak, he could make out two round amber eyes. They were a beautiful hue, and seemed to shine with their own brilliance as they bored into Trunks. "Come on!" She shouted once more to him, breaking the trance her eyes had lured him into. "There isn't much time before they get here!!"  
  
Trunks nodded and scooped his mother up in his arms. Without another word, they crept out a back door. The sky above was shrouded with protective trees that helped cover their escape. "This way." The girl shouted and led the way through the trees. She led him in a little ways, then stopped. Brushing away some dirt and a few leaves, she revealed a trap door in the earth. She lifted the lid easily, revealing a dirt ramp and a dark, musty smelling tunnel. She was about to enter, when the cries got louder. Amber eyes sought his. "They're here." She said, staring into his eyes. Then, she pushed him into the tunnel, rushing in behind them. Once inside she leaned in close to Trunks' ear and whispered to him in a hushed and hurried tone. "This tunnel leads about two miles away from here. It's a straight tunnel and carefully made. Run until I say stop. And for God's sake, keep your power level low. Go. Now! "  
  
Trunks gasped and clutched his mother to him tightly. Then, silently, they sped away into the dark depths of the dirt channel, leaving behind the angry cries emitting from the throats of a hundred feathered fiends.  
  
  
  
"Where is he? I just don't get it. I can't sense him anywhere."  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
"Oh this just makes me SOOO mad. I was hoping for some action!"  
  
Two figures floated in the air above Capsule Corp. One female, the other, male. Both pairs of eyes searched the landscape.  
  
The girl groaned. "Well where could he have gone?"  
  
A growl escaped the pursed lips of the man. "I told you. I don't know. Why do you keep asking me for?"  
  
"There's no one else here to ask." A sigh came from the female of the two figures. There was a short silence.  
  
"This was just a waste of our time."  
  
"Yea. And I wanted to go shopping too."  
  
"This was all the birds' fault."  
  
"Totally. Let's make them pay for ruining our afternoon shall we?"  
  
The man smirked. "Deal." He chuckled. "You want to do the honors?"  
  
"Fine by me." the female said, smiling. She powered up for a short second, then the air was filled with an exploding force. It ranged for miles, destroying everything in it's path. The air crackled with powerful electricity. When it was over, the woman was left floating there above the rubble and ashes that once was Capsule Corp, panting slightly and smiling. "Well done." said the voice from behind as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
The woman brought her hand up and tucked her straight, almost shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. "Thanks." she said in a monotonous tone and looked around her. Chuckling, she looked at the man. "Barbecue..."  
  
The man smirked and nodded, then turned. "Let's go home." Without a glance back, the two beings tore into the sky, piercing it as they flew into the sun.  
  
  
  
It seemed hours that they were running. Trunks, who was trying to keep his power level low, wasn't able to run as fast as he was capable, and he didn't want to leave the girl behind. Finally though, she told him to stop. She pressed herself against the wall of the tunnel and began panting. Trying to gain control of her breathing, she gasped in air and held it for as long as she could, then let it out, breathing in slowly, and holding it for longer. There was a deep silence while she steadied her breathing.  
  
It was Trunks who broke the stillness. "W...what's your name?"  
  
The question brought those brilliant, deep amber eyes up to meet his. She was silent, then she opened her mouth as if to speak, then closed it as if deciding not to tell.  
  
Trunks furrowed his brow as her eyes were cast downward. He was about to say something, when she interrupted him. "Kid." She faced him again, staring deep into his eyes. "My name is Kid."  
  
'Kid. Hmm...' Trunks lowered his eyes. "...Kid. Very...original..."  
  
"Yea well...my dad is kind of lacking when it comes to imagination." Kid laughed at her joke, and turned to Trunks. "Well...it's getting kind of uncomfortable in here...and your mom looks like she's going to be waking up soon..." She gestured to Bulma's arm that had recently begun twitching slightly. Looking back up at Trunks, she said in her smooth voice, "How about we find someplace to camp for the night?"  
  
Trunks smiled. "Sounds good to me...Kid..."  
  
Kid smiled at him and led the way out of the tunnel and into the open world. As they were running, the golden sun had silently slipped behind the trees, leaving beautiful colors in it's wake that etched the sky in a magnificent masterpiece. The birds were silenced, the wind was calm...such a calming, peaceful silence enveloped him, that Trunks actually felt a bit tired. Kid led him through the tall trees into a small clearing. There, in front of them, was the foot of a small mountain.  
  
"We'll make camp there." she said, pointing to a little hollowed out place in the side of the mountain. Trunks nodded, and, as she gathered a log and some kindling for a fire, he made a bed for his mother of dry leaves and pine needles. Gently lying her in it, he looked at her. 'Mom...' he thought. 'I wish...I wish I hadn't drug you into this...'  
  
Suddenly, Bulma began to move. Her head tossed from side to side, and her eyes slowly fluttered open, her long eyelashes flittering. "T...Trunks?" she asked, as her eyes focussed and she recognised the face of her only son.  
  
Trunks took her hand in his. And smiled. "Hey..." He said.  
  
Bulma's eyes looked around and suddenly, she sat bolt upright. "Where are we Trunks?" Her eyes caught Kid who was making the fire and she turned. "And who is that?"  
  
Trunks took one hand and placed it on her shoulder reassuringly, his other still gently holding hers. "Mom...that's Kid. She saved us."  
  
Kid, hearing her name, turned to them and nodded at Bulma. "Hi."  
  
"...Hi..." Bulma answered in bewilderment, then turned to Trunks again. "I don't understand Trunks? How exactly did she save us? And from what?"  
  
Trunks and Kid's eyes locked. Then, Trunks looked back at his mother. "Long story."  
  
  
  
"So...what your saying is...those birds?"  
  
"Spies." Trunks answered.  
  
"They were following Trunks. Keeping an eye on him I guess you could put it." Kid explained patiently.  
  
"But...there's something I still don't understand. Who...who are they spies for?"  
  
Trunks looked at Kid. He himself had wanted to ask that question, but it seemed like whenever he got the chance, and kind of hinted at it, she changed the conversation or just walked away. Now, the firelight rested on a bowed head of red hair. It rested on her long fingers that were fiddling with the folds of her cloak and followed one as it travelled upwards, to tuck her hair behind her ear.  
  
When she did decide to talk, Kid stumbled over her words, as if they created a horrible taste in her mouth. Finally getting her thoughts straight, she looked up at them. "...you...you don't want to hear this...but...the man the spies are for...is..." she paused and looked into the fire, marvelling at the movements and shadows it cast. She sighed deeply, and looked up at them. "My father." 


	6. Chapter6

Author's note: Sorry for taking so long...but I think it's worth it!! I really had my head on straight when I wrote this, and I think that it turned out ok...no actually...I really really like this chapter. But I guess what you think is what you think haha! Whether you like it, or you don't, feel free to review and tell me so...hehe...but yea. There's a little bit of action in this one...haha ya right. Well I'll let you find out for yourself. Oh I hope that you aren't one of those people who hate mushy mushy stuff...hehe...but yes. I must stop now and let you read. I'll try to get in the mood for writing another chapter soon! Tchau!!  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own DBZ, and yes I DO worship Akira Toriyama, and PLEASE stop staring at me.....*blinks*  
  
  
  
  
  
The bleak darkness of a summer night was what met Trunks when he stirred from his restless slumber. Inky blackness surrounded his body as he tossed and turned, slowly waking up. The subject of his dreams were apparent as he wiped his arm across his furrowed brow, catching up the beads of sweat which had situated themselves there. The cool air met his hot skin in a rush as a soft breeze trickled by. Shivering, he sat up shakily and looked around him. He couldn't make out much except the forms of his mother and Kid lying on the ground near him and the hearth of the fire. Tendrils of smoke still wafted from the dying embers, so it must have died recently. Drawing in a deep breath, he frowned. What Kid had said earlier had really bothered him. He had wanted to know more, but she had refused to tell. 'Let's get some rest.' she had said. 'Tomorrow's a new day, with new challenges.'  
  
He scowled and laid back down, deciding that it would not do to dwell on his thoughts. Maybe he could find that place....the one small moment before sleep where his mind was devoid of all thought. Where he could rest in actual peace. And he didn't worry about the situation they were in, or wonder what they were running from, or have to cower from those damn androids. He breathed a deep sigh as he lie on his back, his eyes staring blankly up into the dimly lit night sky. He closed his eyes shutting out all light and rolled onto his side. Then his stomach met the ground as he turned once more. On his other side now, he groaned. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get comfortable. Not even closed to being comfortable enough to sleep...  
  
He sat up, slightly angered and more than a little tired, and shook his head. Sighing deeply, he felt the beginning symptoms of a headache spawning in his upper skull. And he didn't have his pills with him. "Shimatta." he cursed to himself. No matter how hard he tried to forget about the androids, they were still there. And no matter how hard he tried to forget his unanswered questions about Kid, they still remained, bothering him.  
  
Another crisp breath of wind blew his way and ruffled his periwinkle hair as he shivered. He rubbed his arms, which were bare to the bitter nip of the chilly air, and looked around him. Sighing, his shoulders slumped. If there was any hope of him catching any more sleep that night, that cool breeze just stole it away.  
  
Wide awake eyes sought out warmth and he noticed the hearth. The embers were finally dead, and the grey smoke was gone. Trunks crawled out of the moderately thin sleeping bag that Kid had handed him before they retired, and stood up. His legs shook as he began to walk through the chilly air to the fire, his mind set on rekindling it.  
  
And that is just what he did. Soon a fire blazed in front of him and he sat cross legged on the ground, holding his hands out to capture its comforting warmth. His head pounded fiercely now and he gave up. He let his thoughts take him away as he stared, almost hypnotized, into the fire.  
  
It was now that he faced the same nagging question that had been plaguing him for so long. Why did the androids still haunt him? What purpose could they possibly serve in his present frame of mind? He killed them didn't he? Then why were they still there? Why couldn't he forget... Trunks shifted his weight slightly, so he was closer to the fire. This was all so confusing. Usually, the androids were all he could think about. And yet there was something...  
  
Maybe it was the red hair, or the mysterious and shy deep amber eyes, or maybe it was just her, but...something about Kid intrigued him. He had so many questions about the girl. Why was she here? Was it because she really DID care about Trunks, or was she just here to spite her father? Trunks' eyes glazed over as they stared unblinking into the bright flames dancing in front of him. He had to admit. She was beautiful. He had never been attracted to anyone like he was to her...and yet...  
  
It was her eyes that got to him. He had always thought of eyes as something special. Windows into another's soul. You can read a person so well from what you see in their eyes...but Kid's eyes were different. You could tell her emotions, but only to a point. Then, you just see nothing. Like she put up a block to hide them. Trunks had never been so perplexed as the moment he first looked into her eyes and saw fright and urgency, and then nothing else. Why she kept herself so hidden was a mystery to him, and one he intended to solve.  
  
Trunks was so tangled in his web of thoughts, that he didn't sense the other being until she was settling herself by the fire beside him.  
  
"Hi." Kid said, rubbing her eyes sleepily and trying her best not to yawn.  
  
Trunks looked at her and smiled slightly, then turned back to the fire. He stared deep into it and tried desperately to not think of the beautiful girl sitting beside him. His pounding head throbbed and he tried not to think of that either.  
  
He didn't notice that Kid's gaze was on him until she spoke. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Trunks looked at her and sighed. His eyes cast back down to the ground and he picked up a leaf he discovered there. "...The androids..." he mumbled. You he wanted to add, but just couldn't get up the nerve to tell her that it was her he was thinking about so intensely.  
  
Kid nodded and continued to look at him, careless if he returned the gaze or not. "They still haunt you don't they?"  
  
The question hung in the air like a thick fog. A feeble nod was all that she received from him in response. She sighed, and turned her face to the fire.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The silence was almost unbearable as they were both lost in their thoughts. Trunks, wondering about Kid, and Kid wondering how much she should let Trunks know about herself. 'I do trust him...with my life.' she thought. 'It's just...he already knows more than I've ever told anyone. More than anyone SHOULD know.'  
  
Her face was filled with complete shock as she felt his hand close over hers. She looked into his face, trying to hide her astonishment as she half turned her body so she was facing him. She saw that he had already done the same.  
  
"Kid...please answer my questions...please...I have so many I'm just dying to ask you." Gazing into Trunks' deep blue eyes, she almost felt like she would crumble...but she couldn't. She couldn't tell him. But oh how badly she wanted to. To get it off her chest. To let it go like a breath held in too long.  
  
"I...I can't. I'm sorry." She started to turn away, but Trunks nudged her attention back to him.  
  
"Please Kid. I have to know. It's eating me alive." Kid cast her eyes down to her hands, not allowing herself to look at him. "How do you know about me? How do you know about my abilities? What's going on? Why is your father sending spies after me?" Trunks' eyes bored into her questioningly. "And why..." It was the softness in his voice as he said this that made her look up into his face again. "Why when I look into your eyes...do I not see what you're feeling? Why is it just a vacant space?"  
  
Kid's mind was whirling. She wanted to tell him...wanted to spill out all her thoughts and feelings, and everything that happened in the past but...  
  
"I just can't. I'm sorry." She said, standing up and glancing down at him. With that she left him sitting there, watching her back move away from the firelight and fade away into the dark night.  
  
  
  
The cool night air made her shiver involuntarily as Kid searched for the spring that she usually drank from whenever she came here to escape. Her fingers poked among the grass so sure it was close...she sighed as her fingers felt cool water running over them as she found what she was seeking. Bending close to the ground, she drank the icy clean water in great gulps. Once her thirst was ebbed, she cupped her shaking hands into a 'u' shape and let them fill with water. Then, letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes and splashed the freezing water onto her face. She gasped at the feeling of the ice cold water against her skin. It was so frigid it almost burned. Shivering even more so now, she lifted up a part of her cloak and wiped her face with it. Well...at least she had succeeded in calming herself.  
  
Sitting down hard on the soft earth, Kid groaned. 'Why does it have to be like this? Why must I hide myself from others? I wish...I just wish...' A tear disgraced her cheek then, followed by a second, and a third. Soon her eyes were brimming with tears that were spilling forth quickly. A sob escaped her as she buried her face into a fold of cloth on her beloved black garment. 'This just isn't fair. It just...isn't...fair.'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by some rustling in the bushes. She gulped back her overflowing feelings and watched as a figure walked towards her. She knew in an instant who it was. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve and sniffing once, she hoped she could fool him into believing that she hadn't been crying. She was thankful for the darkness then. At least that could help conceal the redness of her eyes and the puffiness of her cheeks.  
  
There she was. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her presence as one would sense someone's ki. He didn't need his sight to know she was there. Trunks walked forward through the foliage towards where he knew she'd be. Guilt played in his mind, and he sighed as he sat down next to her.  
  
She didn't say anything, so he started. "Kid...I'm sorry for what I did. It wasn't my right to ask you all of those questions, even if they were bothering me. It was foolish of me and I'm sorry."  
  
Kid's small voice responded beside him. "...I accept your appology..."  
  
Trunks took a deep breath and let it out again. "Let's just get through this together ok? No more questions. Ok?"  
  
Kid smiled faintly through the darkness as she turned to him, her eyes meeting only blackness, but knowing he was there. "Alright." She said, feeling better already.  
  
A hand searched in the darkness and settled on Kid's shoulder. It rubbed it gently. It comforted Kid greatly just to have him there beside her. Her love for him was even greater then, it almost hurt how much she cared.  
  
Suddenly, his lips were on hers kissing her with a passion she never knew. He pressed hard against her mouth desperately and his tongue danced wildly with her own. Kid melted into him then and brought her hand up to his cheek. The surge of emotion that was filling her was almost too great as she kissed back with the same ferocity.  
  
When Trunks finally released her, both were panting heavily. It was then that Trunks realised what he had done, and became officially embarrassed. He too was thankful for the cover of night now...because if she saw his face...  
  
"Uh...um...heh...wow..." Kid stuttered, not wanting the stirring feeling in her stomach to leave.  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say. His embarrassment had rendered him almost speechless.  
  
'Uh oh...' Kid thought, 'It's getting awkward. What do I do?'  
  
With that thought, she decided to ease Trunks' mind a little. Leaning into him, moving closer so that her body was within inches of his, she placed her hand on Trunks' cheek and kissed him back. It was a shorter, less passionate, less spontaneous kiss, but a kiss all the same. The redness drained from Trunks' face as she finished kissing him and leaned her forehead against his.  
  
Trunks sighed and smiled into the darkness. He finally found his voice and, though it cracked a bit, he managed to say, "Let's go back to the fire shall we?"  
  
Kid smirked at him, and couldn't hide the joy in her voice as she agreed and they headed back through the trees.  
  
As they walked, new thoughts tumbled into Trunks' mind. Did Kid feel the way he did? Oh...if only she did... He smiled happily and walked beside Kid towards the fire with a sort of bounce in his step.  
  
Suddenly Trunks stopped short. His eyes widened incredibly and his breath caught in his throat. Madly, he spun around, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Something wasn't right.  
  
"What's wrong Trunks?" Kid asked curiously as she watched her friend's hardly illuminated figure look around in a scared manner.  
  
Still hardly daring to breathe, Trunks voiced his thoughts. "Something's here. Something incredibly powerfu-." He stopped short. Looming over his mother's sleeping form, was a shadow. 


	7. Chapter7

Author's Note: Sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out, but be thankful that I got it out at ALL. Stupid ff.net.piss me off.This story doesn't even have anything like that in it yet! I just set it as NC- 17 as a precaution in case I wanted to add some later! That's why I reposted this under an R rating. Because technically, that's all it is. Not EVEN that yet. Bwahaha. Anyways, on with the fic. Please please please please please review!!  
  
The hair on the back of Trunks' neck stood up as he stared in fright at the unknown figure standing above his mother. It had not yet moved into the light but just stood there, menacingly. Gritting his teeth, Trunks powered up as he flew to protect his mother from whatever this being was. He had promised to protect her. To make it up to her for not noticing her sorrow. He couldn't let this happen. Mid flight, his anger rose to unbearable heights, as Trunks' hair turned a golden hue.  
  
Trunks slammed into the shadow, catching it unawares and propelling it into the inky blackness behind it. He landed, hovering protectively over Bulma who had stirred and awoken during his attack. "Trunks? What is it?" Seeing his golden hair and furious teal green eyes, she immediately knew that something was out there.  
  
The figure stubbornly got up again and began advancing towards Trunks and his mother. Fury took over Trunks completely as he powered up immensely, screaming into the night air. "No one touches my mother!!" He shot towards the shadow again, punching towards the power, but was surprised to meet nothing but air. A sudden boot to the chest made Trunks take a step back, but it wasn't enough to hinder the young saiyan in his fit of rage. He struck out again and again, meeting nothing but air. His emotions had taken him over so completely, that the urgent protests from Kid and the mysterious figure he was battling fell on deaf ears.  
  
Suddenly, someone jumped in between Trunks and the shadow. The blood drained from his face his eyes widened as they fell on what looked like Kid. 'What is she doing?' he wondered half to himself as he moved to push her aside, out of harms way, but her voice stopped him. She was shouting something at him, but it took him a few moments to register what she was saying. His rage left him as the words finally sunk in and were replaced with surprise. His golden hair was replaced with periwinkle strands as they settled back on his shoulders. The teal color was lost in his eyes as they fell on the figure behind Kid as it stepped into the light.  
  
It was a ... girl. She looked a lot like Kid, except her hair was a straight, shoulder length golden brown. And her eyes weren't the same startling amber, but instead, a calming baby blue. She stood the same height as Kid, who was a surprising 5'8". But...something about this girl...was different. He turned his question to Kid.  
  
"Trunks, this is Tobun." Tobun gave a small little wave and then smiled. "She's my android! I built her when I was twelve."  
  
Trunks fell over. "Your ANDROID?!?" He exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Ya!" Kid said, kind of embarrassed that he found it such a surprise. "You see, me and my father lived out in the country away from people, and it got awful lonely at times. So, I built this android to keep me company. And Tobun does a good job." She finished, smiling proudly and taking a look at Tobun.  
  
Trunks walked over to the now smirking android and stood in front of her. He waved his hand in front of her face, and she batted it away. He repeated and she hit with more force. His next attempt was anticipated and she yelled out. "Stop!"  
  
Trunks jumped. "It can TALK!"  
  
Kid's eyebrow rose. "Of course Tobun can talk."  
  
A redness filled his face as he realized how dumb that must have sounded. "I mean, I know she should be able to, and I shouldn't be so surprised, but it's just that YOU actually built this thing!"  
  
"Is that an insult?" Kid asked, an edge to her voice.  
  
"No, that's not how I mean it I just-."  
  
"I'm not an air head you know. I am smarter than you think, and that I let off. In fact, I bet I'm smarter than your mother."  
  
Bulma leapt up from her place on the ground and marched over to them determined. "Not bloody likely, and I'll prove it." She looked the android over and smirked. "This android got everything?"  
  
Kid nodded her head. She was determined to show them that she knew her androids.  
  
"Is the Brainstem Cable diode heavy duty or is it just brand name?"  
  
"Heavy duty of course. She's also got a 75 MIPS Ubicom SX28, a 20 Char x 4 Line w/Kbd Int." She smirked and Tobun did as well, as they watched Bulma's expression turn from confident to shocked.  
  
After setting her teeth back in their sockets at what Kid had just said, Bulma confided herself. 'This kid may be quick, and fairly witty, but no one outsmarts Bulma Brief!' She tried again. "Did you install the module Pontech SV203 Controller in her build?"  
  
"Of course not! That's too ancient to run an android like Tobun!" Bulma took a step back as she heard the words coming out of Kid's mouth. Kid smirked and crossed her arms. "00Pic Microcontroller Module for her. You do, of course, know what an 00Pic Microcontroller Module is...right Bulma?"  
  
Bulma was speechless and swallowed hard.  
  
"RIGHT Bulma?" Fed up, and her pride badly bruised, Bulma stomped back to her sleeping bag, leaving behind a pair of giggling devils, and a very shocked Trunks. "Oh my God." he whispered half to himself. "Someone just beat my mother at a game of SMARTS!!" He turned to Kid and Tobun, giving them a look as he went to comfort the young scientist.  
  
"What?" Kid asked with a snide tone in her voice as Trunks past by. "I just showed her who had more brains. It's not my fault if her pride was a little stomped on."  
  
Tobun snickered and turned to her friend and creator. "Where'd you pick HIM up?" she inquired. Studying her friend's face she wondered...but it couldn't be! "This isn't that Trunks guy that you've been absolutely IN LOVE with!! The same guy that your father wants destroyed!!" One glance from Kid and Tobun knew it was true. The woods rang with her laughter. "Oh man...that's just downright funny."  
  
"What is?" Kid demanded.  
  
"Him? He's just...not what I expected him to be!" Tobun said, controlling her laughter, but not without tons of effort.  
  
Kid opened her mouth to retort, but a noise in the bush cut her short. The faint ruffling sound made the three warriors and woman turn sharp, eyes wide, concentrating on the leafy brush off to the side.  
  
Suddenly, a cute little white bunny rabbit hopped out of the brush. It hopped over to them and stared at them with wide, wondering, almost intelligent eyes. Trunk and Bulma let out weary breaths. Bulma chuckled slightly and smiled at the little rodent. "Now weren't you a little heart- stopper for a second there huh?"  
  
A boot smashed suddenly through the little rodent's skull so quickly, Trunks and Bulma didn't even have time to blink. Bulma screamed as she beheld the action and look to see who it was. Astonishment filled her as her eyes rested on Tobun.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Trunks shouted. He hated death, especially the death of innocent living creatures.  
  
Tobun said nothing just picked the rabbit up. There were metal gears jutting out of the furry skin and sparks were emitting from it. Trunks took a step back. He couldn't believe it! A...a...  
  
"It's an android." Kid said and Trunks' eyes finally took in Kid's face. Her features were twisted in an extremely worried expression. "One of my fathers'." Trunks and Bulma glanced at each other, knowing what was going to come next. "He sent it to hunt us down I'm sure of it. And now he knows where we are."  
  
"We have to leave then!" Bulma said, an edge of fear in her voice. Tobun and Kid agreed and Tobun smiled in assurance. "But if we do get caught in battle, I'll be happy to defend you guys. And Kid's not helpless either." She winked at her best friend and giggled.  
  
Trunks turned to Kid with raised eyebrows. "You're a fighter too?"  
  
Kid had now turned a distinct shade of crimson, and shot Tobun a glance of annoyance. This only made Tobun laugh louder and Kid looked to the ground.  
  
"What is it Kid?" Trunks asked, wondering why she was getting so embarrassed.  
  
Kid studied her shoes for a few more moments, Tobun's chuckles only making her red face get brighter. Finally, she rose her head. "Um...I'm a...oh....hm. I'm..." She struggled with her words as she rubbed the back of her red topped head sheepishly. Just say it you fool! They were bound to find out eventually!! "I'm part android too!" She exclaimed and braced herself for what was bound to come, but nothing happened. She cautiously opened one eye and noticed that Trunks had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Wow. Um...ya....that's...different...honestly I never would have..." He looked into her amber eyes and saw the same block that he had seen before. It wasn't that she had the unemotional eyes of a machine, she just had a part of the effect. You could only be drawn partially into her eyes before your progress was halted by something. He voiced his thoughts. "Then again...that does explain your eyes..."  
  
He stepped forward, embracing her as her eyes filled with a mix of emotions. All of a sudden, Bulma rose from her position on the ground. Her eyes were filled with an unreadable fear. "You say you're part android?"  
  
Kid looked her and nodded, wondering what she was getting at.  
  
"Well, did you forget that other androids can sense you? That's why your Tobun found us and that's how that rabbit came here. They could sense that you were here." Kid's face was slowly filling with astonishment and Bulma continued. "And I'm SURE that your dad doesn't only build fluffy little rabbit androids. There's more isn't there." She narrowed her eyes to Kid. "Isn't there."  
  
Kid gulped down her fear and glanced to Tobun who was feeling just the same at the moment. "Um..."  
  
A blast of energy shot out of the darkness and destroyed a few of the trees near to them and everyone ducked. Tobun and Kid glanced at each other once more, and screamed out what everyone else was already thinking. "RUN!!" 


End file.
